You Love Me But Not That Me
by MaddyLuvsya
Summary: It is about A girl named Kimberly Crawford that is a F.B.I agent and has to move back to Seaford as a different person.She is a agent trying to find the Most wanted person that killed her father when she was 13.She goes back to see her best friends Jerry,Grace,Kels,Julie,Milton and mostly Jack.And she finds out something thats going to change her life forever.Mostly Kick!
1. Chapter 1

**Kim's Pov.**

My name is Kimberly Crawford and i am 16 years old.I am a secret agent for A.U.Y.A(Americans united young agents).I have a sister named Avery and a brother named Leo but they are younger than me.I was raised and born in Seaford and i left when i was 14 years only reason i started to work the F.B.I is because my father was killed by the the F.B.I's most wanted when i was 13 years old.I wish i could go back to my old life in Seaford but i am doing this for my dad.I miss being in the dojo and hanging with my friends Jerry,Grace,Milton,Kels,Julie and mostly Jack."Hello agent Crawford, we need you to go to Seaford for a special case"My boss said."Why"I said.I am so happy."We tracked the person who killed your father there"He said."But"i is always a but."You have to go as a different person named Kimberal Johnson"He said"What,I have to start all over"I said."Sorry but start packing we are leaving tomorrow"he said"At least you get to see your family"He with that i went to next day i woke up packed."We need to change your image"he said."How"I said."We can dye your hair brown with golden tips and change your eye color to hazel"He we went to Agent Anderson to fix my apperence."Hey"I said."Hey i going to...""The boss already told me"I said."Ok,lets start"I hour later i was done with my hair."Here,these are your Hazel contacts"She said while handed it to me."Thanks"I said."Now lets change your wardrobe"she said while looking at my outfit."Ok"I said."I will give you a Blackish type of clothes with hints of light colors"she said while handing me some clothes.I went to the dressing room and i can say she knows what she doing because i look hot.I walked out and she said"Perfect,your ready to go back to seaford as Kimberal Johnson"She said handing me a file."This is your information for Kimberal Johnson and i enrolled you in seaford high"She said."Wait,you said Seaford high"I said nerously."Don't worry they won't recongize you,ok"She said"Ok"i said."Ready Kimberal"My boss said."Yes"I said walking out the arrived at the airport in moments and got on the we come Seaford and pasted out."We are here"My boss said."Ok"i said while getting my we got off the plane and got our got in a taxi and stopped at some house."This is where you stay and you will stay with Agent Cortez"He said."Got it,bye"I said gettiong out while getting my ,i looked back and the taxi was gone and i walked up to the door to ring it."Hello are you Kimberal"he said."Yea,Agent Crawford"I said pulling out my card."Ok,you start school tomorrow and here is the case"He said pulling out files."Come in"He said."Thanks"i said."I will show you to your room"He said while walking me up stopped and he said"If you need anything call me and you can called me Jeff"He said."Well,thanks Jeff"I said and he walked away.I unpacked and went to a deep sleep."Kimberal wake up"Jeff said."Your first day of school"He said.I moaned and got up.I brused my teeth,washed my face,put on my contacts and got some clothes i did my make up and headed down stairs gabbing my bag for school."Hey"i said gaving a apple."Hey kimberal, want me to drive you"He said."Non,i got it and just call me Kim"i said With that i went outside and got in my car.I drove and saw ,i had so much fun at this place.I remember me and Jack pranking Jerry.I parked and walked in to see Jack pushing Milton to the ground."Jack,why are you doing this"Milton asked."Cause you are a nerd"Jack said."Ever since Kim left you changed"Milton said."Don't ever say that name again and Never get in my way"Jack sight just broke my heart,seriously.I walked over to Milton and helped him up"Are you Ok"I asked."Yes and you look like someone i know"He said staring at me."No,i am new and my name is Kimberal Johnson but you can call me Kim"I said hoping he would not reconizeing me."Kool,My name is Milton"He said.I miss Milton being nerdy and talking too much."So what was that all about"I asked."That was Jack,Ever since a girl he liked moved away he been changed"He said."What do you mean Like"I said."He liked a girl named Kimberly Crawford but never got to tell her his feelings"He Jack likes me!No he used to."Oh, I am sorry"I said."Do you need any help finding any classes"He said."Nope i think i can mange"I said."Ok"And he walked off.I walked to my and class and saw .She is one of my favorite teachers when i was 14 years old."Hello,My name is "She said."My name is Kimberal"I said."You look like someone i know"She 't do it."Yea,my cousin Kim Crawford went here"I i said that Jack turned his head to me."AW Crawford was my favorite student"She said."Really"I said."Yea"She said and class started class.


	2. I Told

**_Hey guys,You are gonna Love this Chapter!_**

_**Summergirl987-Yes but later in the story and Thanks!**_

_**I'f you have any ideas P.M me,kk!**_

_**-Maddyluv**_

**kim's Pov.**

While i was in class Jack kept on staring me and it started to freak me out!"Why are you staring me"I asked."Cause you look like someone i know and you are cousin's with Kim Crawford"He said."Yes and stop staring at me"I said."Whats your name"Jack asked."Kimberal but you can call me Kim and yours"I said."Jack"He said."So your Jack"I though i know him more then everyone i just played it off like i Kim talked about him which is me,Really confusing."So she talks about me"He said with a big smile."Yes,your her best friend"I , i should be a actress."You look Just like her,Kimmy"He said."Don't call me that"While i punched him in the gut."And you hit like her too"He said while rubbing it."Sorry,Just don't call me that"I said"Ok i wont kimm...i mean Kim"He said."Kim said you were friendly and fun to hang with but when i saw you in the hall way you look nothing like that"I told i talking in Third person about my self."I know ever since she left its been Lonely and boring"He said.I know exactly whats he means."It's that you and Milton used to be friends"I said."I know,it changed"He said and then i turned my head back to the board.

**Jack's Pov.**

So the day pasted and it was already lunch.I sent with the cool kids as usually."Hey Jakey"Donna said."Hey,babe"I said kissing her.I saw Kim looking over here looking looks just like i can't believe Kim talks about me and i know that i sounded gay right now.I saw the old table where Milton,Jerry,Grace,Kels,Kim,Julie and sit there but Milton and Julie sit with the nerds,Grace and Kels sits at the Cheerleader table and Jerry doesn't even go to the cafeteria ,I wish when we all hanged out with other but its too late now.

**Kim's Pov.**

I can't believe Jack's dating Donna.I remember Donna get up on Jack and he would always rejected her each i saw Jack Kiss her my Hand balled into a fist and My knuckles turned White until Grace Came Over."Hey i heard your Kim's cousin and my name Is Grace"Grace said."My name is Kimberal and Yes I am Kim's cousin"I said.I missed grace so much."I used to be her Best friends with her until she moved away"She said sadly.I had to tell her."Can i talk to you in Private"I we walked to the restroom and made sure no one there."I am Kim"I told her and frown became a bright smile."Is that you"She said."It's me"I hugged her and she hugged back."It is you,spill"She said So i told her everything and swear her to not tell anyone."Wow"she said."I know"I said."You know if Jack knew it was you..."she said while i cut her off"No,I can't tell him i already told you"I said pointing at her."Ok,we have to get to class"she said and walked off to class.


	3. Finding the Real Jack

**Kim's Pov.**

I Can't believe i told Grace,at least she is the one that knows!Then i Saw Milton Almost going to get Punched by Jack,so i flipped Jack as Hard as i can so he can stop."What was that for"Jack said."You were almost going to hit Milton and he doesn't deserve it you do"I said."Kim you should join our Dojo"Milton said."Sure bobby wasabi right"I said."Yea"He said."You flip like Kim too"Jack said getting up."Whatever"i happen to the Jack i know and love."I need to get to class"Milton said while walking away."What happened Jack"I said."Why do you wanna know"He said."Kim told me a lot about you and you seen the opposite of that"I said."Well the old Jack Burned in hell"He said."Well tell him that Kim misses him"I said walking happen to my Jack."Hey Kim"grace said."Hey Grace"I said and we walked to class.I going to visit my family today and i really miss school ended so i went home and asked Jeff if i can visit them."Sure,Kim"he said."Thank you"I said while gabbing the i drove over there and i took about 10 mins.I knocked on the door waiting for an ,it looks the same and Jack's house does did i tell you that he lives right next door."Who is it"My little brother Leo said."I dont know,go look"My little sister Avery said."Let me get it"My mom said."Hello and you are wait Kim"She said and Leo and Avery ran up to the door when they heard my name."It's me"I said and they pulled me in a big hug.I really did miss them."What are you doing in Seaford"my mother said."On a case but i am a different person so call me Kimberal Johnson"I said."Kool"Avery and Leo said."Yea but i see all my friends but i can't tell them i'm Kim"I said."But they Kept on saying i look like Kim so i said that she was my Cousin"i said."Well wanna stay for dinner the Brewers are come"She said."I am only staying for you"I said."But you like Jack"Avery said."He changed"I said sadly."It's true"Leo said."Ever since you left he changed"He said looking at me sadly.I feel bad for leaving."Come on help me with the dinner table"My mom 's parents are agents too and my dad was friends with them for a long time.I can tell them i not like there just Stangers.I heard a knock so i went to the door to see Jack and his parents."Oh Hey Kim wait Kimmy your back"She said."No i am Kim's Cousin"I said."No your n..."And then i gave them the eye and stopped their sentence because of Jack."You look just like her"She said walking did they know about my case maybe my Boss told them to watch after me.


	4. Finding the Real Jack part 2

**Jack's Pov.**

As i walked in it looked like the same.I remember going up to Kim's Room and playing board games and walked to the dinner table and set.I saw Leo and Avery.I remember when they used to Take pictures of us looking like a cousin looks like her,she just looks like her with dye brown hair with golden tips and hazel reminded me some much of her."Can we talk in private" they said while walking to the living room."Well have you heard about Kim's Case"Her aunt said."Yes and we are supposed to watch her"My parents are are they talking about!"Why does she be someone else"Her aunt asked."They don't want the killer to find her"My Kim's on a case thats why she left and she didn't tell 't believe she lied to me!"She is taking it hard that she can't tell her friends about it"Her aunt said."Well until they she find the killer she can go back to Kim Crawford"My parents said."Who is she living with"Her aunt said."Agent Cortez"My parents said."Why did they use Kimberal Johnson Instead of a name that is totally different one"Her aunt said."Well her real name is Kimberly and you call her Kim so it will be easy for her to get used to it"My Parents ,thats Kimberly Crawford not Kimberal Johnson her cousin!That was Kim the whole time!She didn't Tell me it was her."So you heard"A voice behind me it was Kim's sister Avery."Yeah the whole thing"I said."The only reason she kept it from you is because she doesn't wanna get killed"She said."Are you gonna tell Kim i know"I said."No she will figure it out"She said."I should tell her"i said."No and your parents promise not to tell you and she gonna think your parents told you"She right!"Ok i won't"I said

**Kim's Pov.**

So Jack's parents and my mom came back and set at the ate in silence and it was really was done few minutes and we said our goodbyes and they was weird and i went upstairs to my old looked like the same and like nobody touched anything.I had so much memories with Jack and Grace.I really do miss it.I went down to say bye to mom,Avery and Leo.I drove home and got their.I went up to my room and Pasted out.

Beep...Beep!I woke up and got that i went down stairs grabbing my bag with an apple."Bye Jeff"i said while grabbing the keys.I went to the and pulled off to school.I got there and parked.I walked in and saw Grace and Kels."Hey guys"i said."Hey"They said."I heard you are Kim's cousin"Kels said."Yea"I said."My name is Kels and yours"She said."Kimberal but you call me Kim"I we walked to class and while i was walking some one pulled me into a closet."Hey get your hands of of m..."I said and cut off by Jack."I know your secret"He said."What secret"I said."That your Kimberly"He ,shit,shit!"How do you know"I said."I heard you mom and My parents talking"He my family talks to loud."Kim why did you lie to me"he said."Why did you change"I said."You know what,Bye Jack"I said while walking out the closet."Wait kim"He said and i ran to class.I really did not want to talk to i was running i bump into a boy."I'm so sorry"I said."It's ok,your new right"He said."Yea i'm Kim"I said"I'm Brody"He said."Well i have to get to class,bye"I said walking 's cute and nice!I hope i lost Jack!I really don't wanna i got to class and walked in."You late Johnson"She 's Johnson,ohh thats me."Sorry"I said sitting classes pasted and it was lunch.I walked from class and got pulled into a closet again."You need to stop doing that"I said to Jack."I need to talk to you"He said."I'm sorry for not telling you and leaving"I said to him."It's not you fault and you may want to sit down for this"He said."I know who killed your dad"He said.I froze and said"Who"I said."Donna's Step father"He said."What,how do you know"I said.

_**Thanks for Reading and hope you likeeeeeee!**_

_**-MaddyLuv**_


End file.
